Aidou!
by Look for a star
Summary: What would happened when aidou skip classes to see the girl that he likes at the sun dorm? This is a Aidou x OC on shot. P.S i don't own anything except the story idea and the oc. Please enjoy and your reviews are very much appreciated. -


Padding my feet against the cold tile of the bathroom floor as I walked towards the bathtub .I turned on the tap; poured in some bath salt and a stream of rose scented liquid soap. It's Friday night and it has been a very stressful and tiring week due to mid-terms and all, only now can I finally relax.

I was about to change out of my uniform and slipped into the tub when I heard a knock on my window. Weird, who could it be at this time and most importantly why on earth isn't he or she using the door instead?

I quickly turned off the tap and went over to the window. Pushing open the window, what I found was a certain blond hair, blue eyes vampire standing outside my window with a goofy grin; which I had to admit was looking quite cute.

"Aidou, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?! " Not bothering to hide the surprise in my voice.

"What if one of the guardians sees you?" I looked around; making sure no one saw him. Then I helped him through the window.

"Ahhh!" Both of us fell onto the floor and Aidou landed on top of me. I could felt the heat slowly spreading across my face when I realized how close we were together.

"Aidou…"

"He rested his head against the nape of my neck and inhaled deeply, "I really miss you."

"We just seen each other yesterday…"

"But I miss you already." He lifted his face close to mine and lowered it down to capture my lips. His lips felt so soft and warm against mine.

"Knock! Knock!" We immediately stopped and looked towards the door.

"Jessica, I heard a scream just now. Are you alright? Open the door! " Oh crap. It's my sister and she can be very protective of me when it comes to guys, I don't think she would be very happy to see Aidou in my room.

Searching frantically for a hiding place, I pushed Aidou off me and hid him in the bathroom asking him to keep as quiet as possible because if my sister was to find him, she will kill him on the spot without even listening to any explaination.

After hiding Aidou , I opened the door and smiled cheerful, "Hi sis!"

" What was that noise?"

"N-nothing. I just accidently tripped." She pushed pass me and start looking around my room. Suddenly a soft sneeze came from the bathroom. She immediately head over to the bathroom door where Aidou is currently hiding.

My sister is going to find out about Aidou! I froze up, pray that Aidou suddenly has the ability to turn invisible, and I could my heart in my throat.

"Hmm, so you were going to take a bubble bath?"

"Umm yeah." Apparently Aidou managed to master the skill of invisibility in the matter of seconds.

"Fine. Well then if anything happens just shout for me okay?" I give my sister a quick nod.

After she left, I quickly closed my door and rushed into the bathroom, "Aidou…Aidou…" I whispered. Where on earth could he be hiding?

Out of nowhere, a hand emerged from the tub that was full of foam and pulled me down into the water. I automatically shut my eyes tight and squealed in surprise. Instead of the hard surface of the tub which I had expected, I felt something soft underneath me. I opened my eyes to see a soaking wet Aidou; with some bubble foam still sticking onto his wet blonde hair while his blue eyes were shining with victory. I giggled at the cute sight of him.

"What's so funny?"

"You looked so adorable." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the nose.

"It's always nice to hear you compliment me." He chuckled as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"I'll get us some towel." I was about to get out of the tub but his arms just tighten around my waist.

I gave him a questionable look. "Let's not waste the bath that you drew up."

Then he started unbuttoning his uniform, I stared at him with my widening eyes.

"What? You don't expect me to bath in full clothing do you? " He smirked, reaching for the buttons on my blouse.

Oh boy, there goes my relaxing Friday night…


End file.
